A Turner for the Worse
by AK1028
Summary: So, how did Timmy meet Lucas...the king of the fairies? This story tells all. Timmy is suspected to be 'dead' so a team decides to find out what he had found out before he jumped to his 'death'. What will they find or will they regret looking? Just a one shot here. Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!


**A Turner for the Worse**

* * *

This story is one of a different color. This ought to be good.

* * *

(We're in Fairy World. Nacey is there.)

Nacey: Jorgen, why did you call me here?

Jorgen: I've called you here to tell you that Turner is dead.

Nacey: Say what?

Jorgen: I know it sounds unbelievable but it is true.

Nacey: What happened?

Jorgen: Last night, the Anti-Fairies and Pixies escaped from their prison when they heard that Turner had made a huge discovery. He had told no one and he was going to tell me but that didn't happen. The Anti-Fairies and Pixies chased him, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof. They got to the ravine and that is when I poofed in. (He flashbacks to that night.) Turner, say the word and I'll poof you out of here!

Anti-Cosmo: Go ahead, Jorgen. But, we will chase Turner down.

H.P.: Yeah, until he is dead.

Timmy: Dead? (He looks down into the ravine and cracks a smile.) If you want it so bad, you'll have to get it! I'm not telling anyone. Not even you, Jorgen. Guys, forgive me for doing this.

(Timmy jumps into the ravine.)

Wanda and Cosmo: Timmy!

Poof: Poof!

Jorgen: (We go back to the present.) Naturally; Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof went after him but a magic force field forced them back up. We heard a splash five seconds later. I couldn't bear to tell Phillip what happened.

Nacey: T-that is best. B-but, I…. I can't believe it. Timmy is dead.

(Nacey starts to cry. Jorgen hugs her to comfort her. A porthole opens and John, Pete, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof come through. John clears his throat and Jorgen lets go of Nacey.)

Jorgen: This isn't what it looks like.

Cosmo: Right.

Wanda: Timmy always had wished for crazy things but that was craziest.

Poof: Poof!

John: I just wish there was something we could do.

Pete: Me too.

Nacey: (She stops crying and wipes her eyes.) Well, I think we should try and find out what Timmy knew. It's the least we can do. Let's split up. John and Pete, take Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof to talk to Timmy's friends. They might have known something. Jorgen, see if the Anti-Fairies and Pixies knew anything and also see if they teamed up. I'll investigate the possibility of Neutron knowing anything. Move out!

(They all leave. Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale….)

* * *

A.J.: (A porthole opens and John, Pete, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof come through. John and Pete are disguised as the Electric brothers. He has tears in his eyes. Chester does as well.) Oh, hey guys.

John: I know that this is bad time, A.J. but we need to ask you and Chester a few questions.

Chester: About what?

Pete: Did Timmy tell you anything before…

Wanda: Uh…

Cosmo: Oh, for Pete's sake! Before he died!

(Poof starts to cry.)

Wanda: Cosmo! Uh, John and Pete. We'll let you talk to them. I've to speak to my husband.

Cosmo: Hey, he was my god kid too! If they do know something that can help, I want to know about it!

Poof: (He stops crying.) Poof, poof.

A.J.: Sorry guys but we don't know anything.

Chester: We're clueless as you are.

John: Great.

Pete: Back to the drawing board. Guys, I wish we were back to normal and in Fairy World!

(Wanda and Cosmo wave their wands and poof them to Fairy World. Meanwhile, outside of Anti-Cosmo's castle….)

* * *

Anti-Cosmo: If only Turner didn't tie up all those loose ends.

H.P.: You really think tapping into his file is going to reveal anything?

Anti-Cosmo: It is a possibility. I mean first he finds out that he's the Chosen One and now Phillip… What's next? He'll find out he's a magical being?

H.P.: I doubt that.

(Jorgen shook his head and poofs out. Meanwhile, in Retroville…)

* * *

Jimmy: (He's in his room. He is crying. Nacey-as Anna comes in.) Go away, mom.

Anna: It's me Jimmy. It's Anna.

Jimmy: (He looks up-tears in his eyes.) Anna, what are you doing here?

Anna: Jimmy, I hate asking you this but did Timmy tell you anything before he died?

Jimmy: (He's hostel towards her.) No, Anna. He didn't.

Anna: I'm only trying to find out what he knew before…

Jimmy: Look, Anna. I've just lost a good friend of mine and really don't feel like…. (He starts to cry.) Anna, get out, please.

Anna: But, Jimmy….

Jimmy: GET OUT!

Anna: As you wish.

(Anna opens a porthole and jumps through. Jimmy goes back over to his bed. We're back in Fairy World, everyone is stumped.)

* * *

Wanda: We all came up empty handed.

Cosmo: We even went through the possibility of Timmy telling Poof and nothing.

Poof: Poof!

Jorgen: There has to be something that we're missing.

Nacey: Yeah, but what?

Pete: (John is reading a file and has his horror film knowledge look.) What's up John?

John: (He reads it aloud.) _"Doug Dimmadome has discovered a cavern filled with jewels." _(He stops reading.) We better check this out.

(Jorgen poofs them to the cave. In the cave, are wall to wall of blue crystals. The group poofs in.)

* * *

Cosmo: Blue crystals?

Wanda: What is so dangerous about blue crystals?

Poof: Poof?

John: You guys don't understand!

Pete: These crystals are dangerous!

Jorgen: How so Nance?

Nacey: In the wrong hands, these blue crystals can turn anyone remotely evil.

Anti-Cosmo: (He, the Anti-Fairies, and the Pixies are there.) Thanks for telling us, Nance. (Our heroes turn around and see them.) Now, we know Turner's last secret.

H.P.: Get them!

(The Anti-Fairies and Pixies surround them. Nacey escapes John and Pete and the Anti-Fairies and Pixies capture them and take them away. We now go back to Fairy World, into a café, where all of the fairies are hiding out.)

* * *

Juandissimo: You say it is not true? But, I just heard from my anti what was there. Anti-Cosmo is going to have their heads.

Fairy 1: Stupid Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof-trying to solve the mystery of their godchild's last secret. They're no Sherlock Homes, you know.

Tooth Fairy: They had a right to know!

Cupid: I agree. Only love can save them now or perhaps a miracle.

(Just then, a mysterious figure bolts out the door.)

Binky: What gotten into him?

Fairy 2: Was he even a fairy?

(Meanwhile, we're on the streets of Fairy World where John and Pete zap in.)

* * *

John: Nacey escaped us.

Pete: Probably a good thing. The Anti-Fairies and Pixies probably captured them…..

John: We've got to save them!

Pete: How? We're two Pokémon up against two magical creatures-Anti-Fairies and Pixies!

(The mysterious figure approaches them.)

John: Who are you?

Pete: What do you want?

(The mysterious figure doesn't answer and keep coming towards them. We switch over to Anti-Cosmo's castle. The alarms go off and they leave their post. John and Pete come over and John Iron Tail's the door open.)

* * *

All but them: John and Pete!

(They all hug them and stop.)

John: There isn't much time.

Pete: We've got to get out of here.

(They move aside and the mysterious figure is behind them. He takes off the cloak and reveals himself-it's Timmy!)

Cosmo and Wanda: Timmy!

Jorgen: Turner!

Poof: Poof!

Nacey: But, we thought you were dead.

Timmy: Greatly exaggerated. (They hear the guards coming back.) Let's go.

(John opens a porthole and they flee. We switch over to Anti-Cosmo and H.P.)

* * *

H.P.: The prisoners escaped.

Anti-Cosmo: No matter. We have what we need. (He shows H.P. a big blue crystal.) And tonight, we make Lucas one of our own.

(He cackles and we switch over to a hidden cabin.)

* * *

Wanda: I-I'm in shock here. You're alive?

Cosmo: Ah! You're the ghost of Timmy! Hide me!

(Cosmo hides behind Poof. Nacey rolls her eyes-annoyed.)

Poof: Da-da?

Timmy: I'm sorry that I did that but I had no choice. Especially after what Phillip told me about the blue crystals. When I heard Doug Dimmadome discovered the cave filled with jewels, I decided to investigate. When I got there, I saw all of those blue crystals. Since Mr. Dimmadome had no more use for the cave, he left them where they were. I saw one big blue crystal and panicked. I did some research and saw that the big blue crystal was the blue crystal of Cal-capable of turning anyone into the person using it.

Jorgen: And of Anti-Cosmo has it, then we are in big time trouble!

John: Timmy found that fairy and island magic can set off those crystals. He knew that he couldn't get us involved.

Pete: That's why he faked his death to make sure that no one found out about it.

Nacey: Hm, maybe we should've not dug into the mystery. But, Anti-Cosmo defiantly had his hands on it.

Wanda: But, then how do we deactivate it?

Cosmo: Yeah, we can't just expect Anti-Cosmo to have me moment.

Poof: Poof!

Timmy: The only way to deactivate the blue crystal of Cal is with John and Pete's electric moves.

Jorgen: Right because their electric powers, they can deactivate the blue crystals magnetic field.

John: Bingo!

Pete: Did Anti-Cosmo say where he was going?

Nacey: Lucas's castle, tonight. We've got to stop him, let's go!

(They poof to Lucas's castle. Once there, Anti-Cosmo has Lucas. [The king of the fairies, he has short blonde hair, brown eyes, red dress shirt, brown jeans, black sneakers, a golden crown, fairy wings, and a wand.] And H.P. has Barry-[Lucas's assistant, short brown hair, green eyes, blue dress shirt, black jeans, black shoes, a golden crown, fairy wings, and a wand.])

* * *

Anti-Cosmo: I finally found you after all of those years, Lucas. And now that I've got the blue crystal of Cal, I want you to bow to me or I'll turn you evil.

Lucas: The Mountain does not bow to the mighty wind.

Barry: You're Excellency!

H.P.: Wrong move. Show him why, Anti-Cosmo.

(Anti-Cosmo raises the crystal but something is holding him back. He looks and sees Timmy.)

Anti-Cosmo: Turner! (He throws Timmy off and pushes him to the ground.) I thought you were dead.

Timmy: (He gets up.) You know, sometimes you're as dumb-witted as Cosmo.

H.P.: Too true.

Anti-Cosmo: I heard that! Forget Lucas. I'll be happy if I can get you under my control.

(Jorgen, Nacey, John, Pete, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof bust in.)

Jorgen: In your dreams, Anti-Cosmo and H.P.

Nacey: (She has X-Caliber out.) And we shall help you dream.

Rest: Charge!

Poof: Poof, poof!

(Jorgen escapes Lucas and Barry. X-Caliber produces a magical blast-hitting H.P. John's Volt Tackle and Pete's Shock Wave knock out H.P. Anti-Cosmo flees to the roof.)

Wanda: He's getting away!

Timmy: Not for long!

(Timmy follows Anti-Cosmo up to the roof. Anti-Cosmo points the crystal at him.)

Anti-Cosmo: I'll enjoy this, Turner. You've got no plan and you're trapped.

Timmy: You really think I don't have a plan? (He pulls out a firework.) I always keep one of these handy.

(Timmy ties down Anti-Cosmo's cape to the roof, lights the firework, and gets down from the roof. An explosion happens and knocks out Anti-Cosmo.)

Jorgen: Nice one, Turner.

John: Man, if we didn't get curious, none of this would have happened.

Pete: Yeah but Timmy kicked their butts!

Wanda: We're so proud of you, sport.

Cosmo: Glad to have you back, ghost of Timmy.

Poof: Poof, poof!

Barry: (He comes over.) You shouldn't be! That kid is a menace! He destroyed the castle!

Lucas: (He also comes over.) Barry that is enough!

(Our heroes protect Timmy but Lucas motions them to move. They do and Timmy goes over to Lucas and bows.)

Timmy: You're Excellency.

Lucas: I've heard a great deal about you, Timothy Tiberius Turner. You've made irresponsible wishes, ran away from home, faked your death to protect excavated blue crystals, destroyed my castle, and…. (Timmy cringes expecting a punishment.) You have saved us all. (Timmy gets back up. He bows to him and everyone follows suit. They get back up.) Barry, please make sure that this human is a part of my counsel.

Barry: But, there are no positions open, your Excellency.

Lucas: Very well. You can have his job.

(Lucas poofs Barry away.)

Timmy: (He giggles and stops.) With all due respect, your Excellency, I think I've been away from home too long.

Lucas: Then, take this. (He gives him a golden wand and a seal.) The Golden Wand and my seal so that your friends will know what you've done here.

Timmy: Thank you. (He hugs Lucas and let's goes. He turns to Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.) Guys, I wish I was home!

Wanda and Cosmo: You got it!

Poof: Poof, poof!

(They poof him home.)

Lucas: A flower that blooms in diversity is the most beautiful and delicate.

Jorgen: Sir?

Lucas: You don't meet a kid like that every year.

(Lucas goes back to his castle.)

Nacey: Lucas has a point. Timmy did save our butts-again.

John: It's time that he gets what he deserves.

Pete: And I think Jorgen knows what we are talking about.

(Jorgen smiles and nods. We switch over to A.J.'s house. A.J., Chester, Trixie, and A.J.'s folks are there-looking at pictures of Timmy. [Yes, A.J.'s folks know Timmy's secret.] Timmy, Poof, Wanda, and Cosmo poof in.)

* * *

A.J.'s mom: Timmy!

A.J.'s dad: We thought you were dead!

Cosmo: I still say you're the ghost of Timmy.

Poof: (He sighs.) Poof.

Wanda: Can someone tell him that Timmy is real?

Chester: No thanks.

A.J.: Ignore them.

Trixie: What happened to you, Timmy?

Timmy: Long story. But, I brought you the Golden Wand and the seal of the king of the fairies, Lucas. They're gifts to honor you.

(A.J.'s parents throw down their gifts. They hug Timmy and let him go.)

A.J.'s mom: The greatest gift of all is having you as our son's friend.

A.J.'s dad: We've missed you so.

Cosmo: Wait, then he is real Timmy!

(Cosmo gives Timmy a crushing hug. Cosmo lets go.)

Poof: Poof!

Wanda: It's about time you realized that he wasn't a ghost!

Trixie: Timmy?

Timmy: Yeah, Trixie?

(She kisses him. Nacey, John, Pete, and Jorgen show up. Timmy and Trixie break out of their kiss.)

Chester, A.J., John, and Pete: It's about time!

Nacey: You want to give him the good news or shall I?

Jorgen: Timothy Tiberius Turner, by the orders of the king, you are now a fairy protector.

John: And that means you can never forget Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof-no matter what!

All: Yay Timmy!

Poof: Poof, poof!

Pete: Now, what do you say to an all-out bash?

Timmy: I'm in! Cosmo, Wanda. Please make it so!

(Cosmo and Wanda wave their wands and make a big party and they party all day long.)

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
